Witness Protection Sucks
by Kittyjkat21
Summary: Okay, so it's the same as always; summary is inside. Anyway, Kensei's stuck guarding Mashiro and is really pissed off about it. This is a whole different genre than I'm used to, so wish me luck, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**Description:** AU. Kensei Muguruma is the best detective around; military training, sharp mind, sadistic temperament that forces his victi-er, suspects to confess, he's got it all. The best man on the force. Kensei is quite proud of this status...until he's assigned to guard a certain mentally unstable rich girl by the name of Mashiro Kuna who insists on bringing her rather large bumble bee, who she named Akina-Chan, everywhere she goes, much to Kensei's aggravation. Pretty soon, Mashiro isn't going to be the only one who's mentally unstable...

**Rating:** This might be a little on the M side. I don't think I'll really add any graphic lemons, but there's gonna' be some gory violence, along with a lot of crude, dirty humor, lol.

**A/N: These two are just soooooooooooooo cute together! I can't get over it, lol! And Kensei may be calmer than he is in the actual anime, but he is just as sadistic and inwardly violent; he just has more self control.**

**Chapter 1: Long Assignment**

Kensei smirked down at the suspect; Kei Mizushima. He glanced at the middle-aged man's file. "Let's see here, Mr. Mizushima. You have quite the record. Abusing all 4 of your wives, 3 of whom have disappeared and one turned up just this morning in quite the state.

"I didn't kill her and I didn't leave her in that ditch! Let me go!" Kei practically screamed. "I didn't kill Kaiya!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there, punk." Kensei laughed coldly, throwing the file on the table and leaning forward on his elbows, the smirk never leaving his lips. "Who said anythin' about her name, her status, or her location?"

"Wha_?"

"You gave yourself up, boy. Looks like your luck has run out. So, if ya' tell me where the other women are, maybe you won't get such a harsh death sentence."

"Th-the death sentence?"

Kensei's smirk grew wider and he nodded, leaning back and putting his feet up on the metal table, hands behind his head. "Thaaat's right. The death sentence."

"B-but_"

"Think about it this way, dude. You torched her limbs while she was still alive. Then you jabbed knives into the burns. I must say, you are one sick little b******. One disgusting homicide like that is enough to land you on death row, but three more that we don't even know about? You'll be lucky if you die within an hour." Kensei laughed again at Kei's pale face.

"An hour?"

"Or more. Of complete and total torture. Just like you put those poor innocent women went through. We can work a lighter deal if you tell me where the other bodies are."

"How do you know they're dead?"

Kensei opened the file, showing him pictures of evidence. "Blood and bits of melted skin in your kitchen and bathroom. Reports of screams from the neighbors. You look in the mirror and you'll see that you have scars from where they clawed at you to fight back. When you were still clumsy with your work, one of your earlier wives slashed your chest with a butcher knife before you could kill her, am I correct?"

"How did you_"

"I'm a good guesser. Need I go on? Because believe you me, when it's time for me to go, all doors for you to tell us where the other women are for a deal will close for good. You'll die a slow, painful death all alone."

"You can't_"

"Tick tock, tick tock." Kensei tapped his watch. "I hear burning alive is the style for sadistic b***** like you. They'll keep dumping water over your head and keep you alive until they think it's time for you to die; that could take days, you know."

"Okay okay okay okay!" Kei held his hands up hastily. "Okay...I'll...I'll tell you everything!"

Kensei took out a notebook and pen, grinning sadistically. "See that you do."

o0o

"D***, Muguruma," Shinji Hirako, Kensei's former partner, muttered, folding his standard inspector's trench coat and stuffing it in his locker as he prepared to go home to his short blond b*** of a wife, Hiyori Hirako. "How do you do it?"

"I happen to have a little, well, large in my case, thing called balls, Hirako." Kensei closed his own locker, locking it and grabbing his bag. "Maybe you should grow some."

"Coming from the man who's never had a girlfriend in his life?"

"I've never had a girlfriend because I don't want some annoying b**** screaming in my ear and throwing sandals at my face like a certain dumb *** blond I know."

"Hey. Hiyori and I love each other, okay? Besides, angry sex is the best sex."

"I don't want to know about your _supposed_ sex life, Hirako."

"Then don't mention it."

"I didn't."

"You mentioned screaming."

"Why would you care if I mentioned screaming? Are _you_ a screamer?"

"No! Hiyori is!" The signature Shinji-sympathy-begging-pout. Kensei punched him.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face, f*****. You look more like a balless wonder than you already are."

"How would you know I have no balls? You been lookin'?" Shinji rubbed his cheek, glaring at Kensei.

"Rose took a peek in your shower, and claimed to have seen sand coming out of your gaping vagina." Rojuro Oturibashi was a local bar tender who was good for a tip if the detectives ever needed one, especially if the detective was a guy. Or Lisa, who was Rose's best friend; seeing as they were both gay.

"Haha, so funny..." Shinji muttered.

"I'm a funny guy. See ya' at work, Hirako." Kensei gave a short wave, walking out of the locker rooms and into the snowy clutches of early winter. Winter in Rugonkai pretty much sucked; it every d*** day as soon as all the trees were bare. People had to walk home; driving on the icy roads was so dangerous that it had been ruled illegal unless the driver rode a motorcycle or bike or something.

Kensei did have a motorcycle once, but when he'd been chasing after a mafia member one early spring, he'd been run off a bridge into the half-thawed river of Hueco. Not a fun experience and he hadn't seen his bike since. Sometimes he missed that sleek black Harley Davidson... That mafia chick payed big time, though.

Just as Kensei was sticking his key into his apartment, his phone rang. Rolling his eyes, Kensei picked it up. "Muguruma, what the _f***_ do you want?"

"Can it, sex toy." _Great._ Yoruichi Shihoen, the directer. "I got a job for you."

"Every time you have a job for me, you wait until I'm just gettin' home to call."

"Keeps ya' on your toes. So anyway, this rich kid just showed up, name's Mashiro Kuna_"

"Don't tell me this is that dead prince of Seretei's kid daughter..."

"Oh, you guessed it! Good job, you get a gold star, Mr. 69."

"Shut the f*** up and go eat some d*** tuna. Oh wait, you already have some."

"Oooh, you're getting better at the insults. I'm quite proud," Yoruichi purred. Kensei rolled his eyes. "_Aaaaaanyway_, don't keep the princess waiting. She's getting on my last nerve."

"So you're dumping her on me? Why not Hirako?"

"Because Hirako is married to a shrimp b**** who will kill the d*** kid with a sandal."

She was right. Hiyori wouldn't stand one moment of someone who annoyed the laid back Yoruichi. "Whatever. I'll get over there as soon as possible." Hanging up, Kensei relocked his door, yanking the key out of the hole and shoving it back in his pocket. Yoruichi would be lucky if he didn't kill the princess too; the last witness protectee he'd housed was Hiyori herself and they'd ended up practically killing each other before the b**** was finally moved with Hirako.

o0o

Mashiro opened a jar of honey, holding it out to her precious Akina, a giant bee that was nearly 3 times as wide as she was and almost as tall as her. Mashiro didn't know where she came from or how she got that way, but she loved Akina dearly. After all, Akina was the last present her mother gave her before she died. And now that her father was gone too, Mashiro needed all the friends she could get. Unfortunately, Akina seemed to be the only friend Mashiro could seem to get.

Akina buzzed happily, taking in the honey. The door slams open and both Mashiro and the cat-lady who's name started with a Y looked up. A tall, buff young man with a shock of silver hair glared at the cat-lady, then at Mashiro. _He's really cute...but looks like a meanie face..._

"Come on, then_ What the f*** is that?" He pointed at Akina.

"She is my friend, meanie face!" Mashiro pouted. "Her name is Akina and you will treat her with respect!" Mashiro stomped her foot angrily.

"There's no way in Hell I'm treating Bugzilla with 'respect'. Anyway, come on."

"DON'T TAKE ME AWAY, YOU PERVERT!"

"I'M NOT TAKING YOU AWAY, YOU DUMB ***! I'VE BEEN ASSIGNED TO PROTECT YOU AND I'M GONNA' DO MY D*** JOB SO I CAN GET PAYED!"

"IF YOU IDIOTS DON'T STOP YELLING, HEADS ARE GOING TO BANG! MASHIRO, GO WITH KENSEI! KENSEI, DON'T KILL MASHIRO! NOW F*** OFF SO I CAN GO HOME AND GET PAMPERED BY MY BOYFRIEND!" Yoruichi grabbed Mashiro's arm, and shoved Kensei out the door, pushing Mashiro with him. She forced Akina out too. Mashiro put her hands on her hips, blowing a raspberry at the door, glaring at it and hugging Akina close.

"Come on, Princess," Kensei sighed.

"I don't wanna'! You're a meanie faced pervert!"

"I WILL CARRY YOUR *** THERE!"

"Then Akina will sting you!"

"NO SHE WON'T BECAUSE SHE'LL LOSE HER STINGER AND DIE!"

"NO FAIR! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Mashiro screamed, stomping her feet and throwing a temper tantrum.

"You're really doing this here? In front of the whole Rugonkai?"

"YES I AM!"

"Yeah, well not any more." Kensei yanked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Mashiro screams and whines, beating on his back and kicking at his gut.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU DIRTY OLD PERVERT! PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME _DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNN! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUGH!_"

"You're only makin' yourself look dummer than you already are. And you're going to make your throat raw by screaming like that in this weather."

"PUT ME DOWN YOU MEANIE FACED PERVERT!"

"D*****, I'M NOT A F****** PERVERT YOU DUMB B****! I HAVEN'T GROPED YOU OR ANYTHING!"

"BUT YOU'RE KIDNAPPING ME!"

"I'M NOT KIDNAPPING YOU! IT'S MY JOB TO PROTECT YOU AND I'M GONNA' DO THAT! EVEN IF I HAVE TO CART YOUR SKINNY *** AROUND LIKE A SACK OF POTATOES!"

"I'M NOT A VEGETABLE!"

"YA' COULDA' FOOLED ME!"

"I BET THAT'S NOT HARD TO DO!"

"HOW 'BOUT YOU LOOK IN THE D*** MIRROR WHEN YA' SAY THAT, PUNK!"

"THAT MEAN SAYING IS OLDER THAN YOU ARE, MR. MEANIE FACE PERVERT CAVE MAN!"

"CONSIDERING I'M ACTUALLY PRETTY D*** YOUNG, THAT'S NOT MUCH OF AN INSULT YA' BUG-EYED B****!"

"QUIT BEING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAN NNN!"

"HOW 'BOUT I QUIT BEIN' MEAN WHEN YOU QUIT BEIN' ANNOYIN'!"

Mashiro pouted, slamming the side of her fist down on his back and going back to kicking, punching and screaming. Needless to say, this didn't work. _I don't like this guy. He's so mean! He has something to say whenever I do! Oooh! I know!_ Mashiro shifted her weight and bit down as hard as she could on Kensei's neck. A strange sound slipped out and suddenly, she was dropped on her butt. She glared up at Kensei through an especially large pouty lip. She didn't like this at all. Usually, she won every argument and got exactly what she wanted. Being stuck with Kensei meanie face just wasn't fun at _all_.

Kensei held his nose, glaring at her. "DON'T F****** DO THAT! DO NOT F****** DO THAT, UNDERSTAND?! I'M HERE TO PROTECT YOU, SO DON'T DO STUPID S*** LIKE THAT!" Akina buzzed around Mashiro, checking to see if she was okay.

"WHY, DID IT HURT?!"

"...No..." Kensei face-palmed and Mashiro saw a small trail of blood from his left nostril and blushed deeply, slamming her feet and fists on the icy ground.

"KENSEI YOU STUPID MEANIE PERVERT!" She shrieked at him, as loudly as she could. She couldn't believe this. Why was she always stuck with meanie faced perverts? It just wasn't fair!

o0o

Kensei sagged onto the couch, exhausted and pissed off. The green-haired, bug-eyed b**** had finally fallen the f*** asleep. He placed a hand on the rapidly bruising bite marks that decorated his neck. _Man, that turned me on...D*** woman. And people wonder why I don't date... Why did it have to be on his f****** neck of all places? Anywhere else would've been perfectly fine. And she calls **me** a pervert._

Kensei layed back on the couch, sighing and walking back in his room to get his roll-up bed out of the closet, fixing it beside his bed where the sleeping Mashiro lay hugging her giant bee thing like a teddy bear._ Not only is she an idiot, but she's also a f****** freak..._

Kensei plopped down on his bed, hearing it creak for a split second before the flimsy piece of s*** completely collapsed with a thud under him. He grunted as he hit the ground along with the thin mattress.

_This is gonna' be a long assignment..._

**A/N: No, this does not take place in Japan. It's just a random alternate world that's a bit more violent than ours, though really similar. Anyway, yes, I am still working on my other story, just taking a breather and coaxing another inspiration pixie lol.**


	2. Secret Surprises

**Chapter 2: Surprise Secrets**

Mashiro yawned, stretching and looking around the room. It wasn't very decorated; a desk, the bed, and a window. On the left wall, there was a plain white door that led to a bathroom and then on the front wall there was a door that led to the hallway. She saw another door on the right wall that had a closet door and a broken cot. Kensei was sound asleep on it, snoring softly, slightly tense.

_He's a meanie even in his sleep. I bet he's dreaming of hitting people. Why can't I get a nice person? There must be a nice person somewhere who can protect me! It's not fair! Everyone's so mean to me! If Mama and Daddy were alive, I'd be happy._ Mashiro sighed, getting out of bed and pouting. Akina-chan buzzed behind her head.

Squatting next to Kensei, Mashiro poked his cheek. Before she could even get her hand completely out of range, her wrist was pinned and there was a knife at her throat. Kensei's eyes came into focus, switching from astonishment to anger.

"WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING, KUNA?!"

"I'M HUNGRY, KENSEI-MEANIE!"

"WELL DON'T F****** WAKE ME UP! FIX SOMETHIN' FOR YOURSELF!"

"BUT I DUNNO HOW!"

"WELL FIGURE IT OUT, D*****!"

"I DUN' WANNA'!"

"WELL I'M NOT GONNA' HELP YA'!"

"BUT THAT'S YOUR JOB! IF YOU DON'T FEED ME AND KEEP ME ALIVE, YOU WON'T GET PAID!"

"YOU'RE LIKE TWENTY YEARS OLD! GET YOUR OWN D*** BREAKFAST AND LEARN TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!"

"I'M EIGHTEEN!"

"I DON'T GIVE A F***! I WAS ON MY OWN AT FIFTEEN! GET OFF YOUR D*** HIGH HORSE AND QUIT ACTIN' LIKE YOUR S*** DON'T STINK, YA' BUG EYED B****!" Kensei shoved himself off of her, storming out. Mashiro sniffled, hugging her knees to her chest.

_That's not fair! Not everyone is as strong as him! Well oh well! I'm not gonna' let his meanie-ness get to me! I'll show him to be so mean to me!_ "Come on, Akina-chan! We'll show him!" She giggled, dashing downstairs.

o0o

Kensei sighed, trying not to strangle the green-haired 18-year-old bouncing behind him in a white, fur-lined body suit, orange boots, pink scarf, and goggles, humming some random tune that he didn't know and didn't care to know. The noise stopped and he was grateful. For a total of 5 seconds.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S A SMALL WORLD AAAAAAAFTER ALLLL! IIIIIIIT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL_"

"**_NO!_** **SHUT THE F*** UP!**" Kensei bellowed desperately. There was no way in Hell he was going to listen to that d*** song all the way to work.

"But I like it!" Mashiro pouted stubbornly, stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

"Well I don't! It's the devil! The world is huge!"

"**KENSEI MEANIE IS THE DEVIL!**" Mashiro argued in a deafening, whiney voice.

"CONSIDERING I'M THE ONE PROTECTING YOU, I'D SAY THAT'S A PRETTY STUPID STATEMENT!"

"STUPID KENSEI! YOU'RE STUPID!"

"ONLY BECAUSE I TOOK THIS JOB WITH YOU!"

"SO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEA AAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Mashiro screamed at him.

"You're just saying the same d*** thing over and over and over again! You're annoying!"

"So are you!"

"Ooooooooooh, I'm nothing compared to you, grasshopper!"

"I'm not a grasshopper!" She screeched, flailing her arms. "I'm a bumble bee! Just like Akina-chan!"

The giant bee buzzed, seemingly in agreement. Kensei sighed, face palming as people begin to stare. "Just shut up and come on. I'm gonna' be late for work," Kensei muttered.

"I don't wanna' go to work with you..." Mashiro pouted, crossing her arms. "It'll be boring!"

"You'll live!" Kensei snapped, grabbing the back of her neck and storming along. Akina buzzed behind, wings beating rapidly in order to keep up.

o0o

"Really, Kensei?" Mashiro looked up from coloring on copy paper with several different colored pens to see Kensei glaring at a young woman with stark black hair and red glasses. She wore the same clothes as Kensei put on when he got to work, and her hair was braided sloppily behind her neck. Her eyes were dark as well and she had her hands on her hips.

"Shut the f*** up, Lisa. I'm doing my job, unlike a certain porn stalker I know."

"I got a few minutes," Lisa shrugged. "Who's the mental case?"

"I'm not mental!" Mashiro pouted. Though the lady, 'Lisa', was pretty, it hurt Mashiro's feelings that she was so mean to call her a 'mental case'. Mashiro was perfectly fine. There wasn't anything wrong with her at all! She was just...sad... But she could cover that up! She would be bubbly and energetic and ditzy. No problem!

"Lisa, if you're gonna' sit there and antagonize my client, you can go stalk that chick with the big tits! Uh...Ori something."

"Oh whatever, 69. It's Orihime, just so you know and she's not the one I like."

"Look, I don't give a d***, okay? I really don't! One idiot woman is enough, now get out of my f****** office!" Kensei got up, shoving Lisa out, and slamming the door in her face. Mashiro went back to drawing on the piece of copy paper.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking up for me, silly. Silly silly Kensei."

"Tch."

o0o

A young man watched from the streets, pretending to read a newspaper as he leaned against the wall. His glasses caught the sunlight in a diagonal, upper right-ways gleam as he saw the green hair of Mashiro Kuna.

So. This is where you have gone, Princess Kuna of Seretei. You are indeed well protected, but fear not, flower. I will have you in my possession.

"Sosuke." The man turned to see a relatively attractive dark-skinned young man with simple dred locks pulled back from his face. The man wore dark sunglasses and held out a walking stick.

"Ah, Kaname."

"Have you found her, Sir?"

"I have. She is in the custody of a certain Kensei Muguruma and from what Szayel has told me, our Mr. Muguruma is quite the guard. However, I believe that by the right means, he will be out of the way soon enough."

"Yes sir. When do we strike?"

"When the time is right."

o0o

Kensei came out the shower, deciding to leave his shirt off; it was too hot in the d*** house. Getting dressed in black basketball shorts, Kensei goes down to fix some late night ramen, finding Mashiro feeding Akina honey.

"Dude. At least ask before you raid my kitchen," Kensei snapped, getting the ingredients together to fix his meal.

"Akina-chan needs to eat too!"

"I'm not saying don't feed the thing! I'm saying ask before you raid my kitchen!"

Mashiro pouted, then her eyes fell on Kensei's lower chest. He looked down, seeing his 69 tattoo. Here it comes.

"Kensei meanie really is a perverrrrt! He's gonna rape me in my sleep! Akina-chaaaaaaaaaan! You can't let him do that!"

"D*****! IT ISN'T FOR THAT, OKAY?!" Kensei sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, hand on his hip, eyes squeezed tightly shut. He really should've known better than to let his tattoo be seen around a green-haired bug freak who's obsessed with getting on his nerves. "Look. If you stop calling me a pervert, I'll tell you why I have the tattoo, okay? Fair trade, right?"

Mashiro's eyes widen a little, but she nods. "'Kay."

"Now...I don't share this lightly so if you interrupt me, I'll kick your *** whether you're a girl, my client, what. I don't give a d***. Got it?"

"Okay."

"Sit down." When she sits down on the couch, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them while eyeing him imploringly, Kensei joined her. "The 6 stands for my name, okay? The 9..." Kensei sighed. He didn't talk about the 9. He didn't like talking about the 9 because it opened up subjects and memories that would break down Kensei's normal cool composure and personality.

"The 9 is for my little brother, Shuuhei. He'd be just a little older than you; 20..." Kensei ruffled his hair. "So anyway...Shuuhei was a really good kid. Never got into any trouble, always nice and respectful, and always helpin' our mom." He saw Mashiro's eyes grow serious and her lips form a small frown. Slightly encouraged by Mashiro's sudden, calm and understanding demeanor, Kensei continued.

"So one day, Shuuhei was playin' with his best friends, Izuru, Renji, and Tetsuzaemon. They weren't playing far from the street of our small suburb, but they weren't close enough to be in any danger. The soccer ball they were kicking rolled to the end of the sidewalk before Shuuhei finally caught up to it, and still...he wasn't in the street. I was the only one who saw the car comin'. I never moved so fast in my life, but it...the car sped up and swerved and the b******* hit him just as I reached him...He fell into my arms...Kid was only 9..." Kensei's voice faded into a whisper. He'd been 14 when Shuuhei died; 15 when his mother followed due to starving herself from a broken heart.

Mashiro didn't say anything for a while; she simply looked down at her toes. She looked back up at him. "Kensei?" She said softly. "I'm sorry for being a spoiled brat..."

"Look, it's oka_"

She hugged him. _Hugged him_. That was something Kensei hadn't felt since Shuuhei died. "And you're not a pervert. You're not stupid or mean; you're just hurting and you don't want to accept it because it's easier to be a really strong super heroe." Her voice was still childish, but the tone...the tone held a hint of wisdom that Kensei didn't think existed in the childish young woman.

_ Well...I guess everyone has their secret surprises..._

**A/N: Okay, not my best chapter; it was probably pretty confusing, but I wanted to go ahead and tie up some lose ends. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this and I'd really appreciate it if people started sending reviews my way...****_PLEASE_****?**


	3. Midnight Revelations

**Chapter 3: Midnight Revelations**

Even though Kensei and Mashiro still argued and got on each other's nerves, they'd established common ground. Though one thing did still bother Kensei. Mashiro kept no secrets except for why she went to a psychiatrist twice a week. All he knew was that he was to get her there safely and then bring her back safely.

Kensei never asked questions; it wasn't his business until she told him. In the few months that had passed, Kensei found that tracking the mercenaries that were after the childish green-haired princess was nearly impossible. There were no leads, no traces, nothing; and Kensei wasn't exactly willing to put Mashiro up for bait.

Now usually, Kensei wouldn't have a problem; he was very capable and had never lost a client. But there was just something about turning Mashiro up for bait that didn't sit right with him. As Kensei watched Mashiro bounce and dance around with Akina the bumble bee, he pondered this. What was so different about Mashiro that Kensei couldn't bear even the thought of her life being put in peril? It wasn't because she was royalty and he'd lose his job if he failed; no, his instincts told him it went deeper than that.

He knew for a fact that if it had been Hiyori, he'd put her up for bait in a heart beat and let things go a little far; just to laugh at her facial expressions and reactions. But for some reason, the mere thought of laughing at Mashiro's expense in such a situation turned his stomach. _But why?_ He wondered, scratching the back of his head. _Why do I feel this way?_

It was completely out of character for the sadistic Kensei Muguruma, the war veteren who entered at 14 to raise money for his sick mother and to get away from the place where his younger brother played his last mock soccer game. The man who killed many with his bare hands and with a sword; even more with guns during the war with Las Noches on Sokyoku Hill. The man who had been discharged due to being framed for the murder of a certain Sosuke Aizen, who had been the one to run over Shuuhei.

(He hadn't been prosecuted due to the fact that he was a war hero. Rugonkai and Seretei's systems were kind of jank, but hey. Kensei didn't really mind on skipping out of the one way ticket to jail, especially when he didn't even murder the b******...though in reality, given the chance, he probably wouldn't hesitate in making it incredibly slow and painful; let out a little sadism.)

Kensei could kill and torture people without a second thought; he was a well trained soldier, after all. Why should a green-haired, stuck up, annoying, spoiled, royal pain in the f****** *** teenager change any of that?! How the h*** did that work?! Mashiro was so needy and whiney that even Kensei was surprised he didn't just forget the job and money and pop a d*** cap in the annoying b****'s head.

But he didn't. He tolerated and...and even liked her of all things! The very thought of him liking anybody, **_ESPECIALLY_** Princess Mashiro Kuna of Seiretei, baffled Kensei to no end. It was so strange and out of character for him and he didn't want to accept the fact that his heart was finally rebuilding itself so it could feel something other than locked away grief and outward, violent rage. But Mashiro, somehow, changed that. She changed everything.

o0o

There's a crash from down the hall and Kensei's eyes snap open, snatching his gun from under his pillow. Mashiro was sound asleep, clinging to Akina, so it wasn't her. _S***. I wonder if they're here..._ Cautiously, Kensei cocked his pistol and crept down the hallway. A young man, barely in his 20's, maybe in his late teens, with shoulder length greasy black hair cursed quietly, glancing around. He had a white bandanna around his left eye, underneath the thin, greasy mop. His teeth were long and white and he had a lanky, snake like gate and appearance.

_Well who the h*** is this mofo?_ Kensei asked himself silently, deciding not to give up his position just yet. He held his gun at the ready, though; just in case. _If you think you're gonna' get Mashiro you're__ Kensei turned his attention away from the intruder as there's another crash and a muffled squeak.

Running silently, Kensei reached the threshold of his room, seeing a blond 12-year-old boy laying on the ground, a crooked nose gushing blood. Mashiro tugged a knife from her shoulder and Akina was buzzing angrily. Kensei yanked his tank top off, holding it to Mashiro's shoulder.

"What_" He growled as a gunshot rang out and his leg gave way, the back of his left thigh pouring blood. The blond kid held a gun to his face. Because of his adrenaline rush, Kensei didn't really feel the impact of the bullet in his leg; acting quickly, Kensei wrenched it from his grasp, breaking his arm and slamming his face into the metal bed frame before throwing him into the wall. _Man...why the f*** should I have to do this to a kid?! What kind of sick b****** send kids these young on missions like these, anyway? Just ain't right!_

"Kensei?!" Mashiro knelt by him, holding his bloodied tank top to his leg. Clumsy footsteps sound and Kensei turns, aiming his gun at the first intruder.

"Who the f*** are you?!" Kensei demanded. "Every answer I don't like or pause that lasts more than 15 seconds earns a gunshot to a nonvital area. I'll keep it up all night long until I'm satisfied."

"Nnoitra Jirga."

"Who sent you?"

"Sorry. Can't_"

Kensei shot his pinky finger. "Try again."

"I'm not going to_"

Ring finger. "Not good enough."

"B****_"

Middle finger. "Looks like you can't flip the bird with that hand anymore."

"WHY YOU_"

"Enough, Nnoitra. You are a fool." A youngish man with dark skin, sunglasses, and dreds appears beside Nnoitra. "I see that you have taken down Wonderweiss. Impressive. However, we will be leaving."

"Who the f*** are you people workin' for? You the boss?"

"I am not. I only seek justice within my master's power. You will have to look harder. We will harm you no more tonight. Nnoitra, gather Wonderweiss if you please. We shall take our leave now."

"Wait_" The room was enveloped in smoke. Mashiro and Kensei broke into fits of coughs, trying to clear their throats once the smoke dissipates. "D*****!" Kensei slammed his fist on the ground. His leg burned and Mashiro was beginning to tear up. She knelt by him, grabbing her scarf from the window sill, making a makeshift bandage around the bullet wound, binding it tightly.

"C'mon..." Kensei muttered, dragging himself to his feet, leaning all his weight on his good, right leg. "Gotta' get to the hospital."

"We're gonna' walk there? At night? In the dark? What if they get us?"

"I'll be prepared. Now come on, Mashiro. We can't just bleed out here."

"I'm not going out there in the streets in the dark! Bad things always happen!"

"D***** MASHIRO, DON'T ARGUE WITH ME RIGHT NOW!"

"But I'm scared!"

"We need medical attention! What if that knife was poisoned?"

"Well_"

"Drop it, Mashiro, we're going." Kensei grabbed a staff from his closet; a gift from his father before he died from a strange illness when Kensei was 10 and Shuuhei was 5.

"But_"

Kensei glared at her. "I don't know what your problem is, but d***** if you don't drop the f****** dramatics, I'm gonna' duck tape your mouth shut!"

Mashiro fell silent then, walking slightly behind him, Akina buzzing around between her and Kensei. As Kensei limped through the streets, leaning on the staff, he thought about Mashiro's insistance about not going out into the streets of Rugonkai in the dead of night. There had been legitamate fear in her eyes, but Kensei hadn't really acknowledged it until just then; when they were walking in almost complete silence.

_ Fear of the dark streets...Saying bad things always happen...tearing up when wonder-what's-his face attacked her...visits to a psychiatrist...constant accusations of perverts... _Kensei stopped short, turning to Mashiro. "You were sexually abused at some point," Kensei stated, somewhat bluntly; even though he hadn't meant it to come out that way.

Her head snapped up, eyes widening. "How_"

"Mashiro..." Kensei's voice was much softer, and he wrapped his free arm around her slender shoulders, careful of her wound. "I'm sorry..." He muttered. "But right now, we need to get to the hospital; I won't let anything happen to you, okay? Neither will the bugzilla."

"Akina..." Mashiro sniffled with a pout. Kensei rolled his eyes, but he did so good naturedly. _The sexual abuse would explain why she's so immature; it must've happened over a long period of time. Maybe by more than one person or someone she looked up to or trusted. I guess she tries to act happy and normal to lock it all away; along with the traumatization of losing her mother and father._

Kensei supposed that he should've guessed and acknowledged that Mashiro had her own ghosts and pains that she kept locked away under lock and key. But instead of turning to the enraged and cold shoulder approach to deal with it, she turned to the bright and charismatic approch to dealing with it. Looking at it that way, Kensei realized just how strong Mashiro was. She didn't acknowledge or dance with the dark side; she didn't curse at the storms or scorn those who scorned her. She embraced the light and danced in the rain; she playfully bickered with those who scorned her and laughed with those who didn't.

One lone, annoying woman is so much stronger than I, the seasoned warrior who was hired to protect her. Kensei saw Mashiro in a whole new light. He saw someone looking for love, affection, an escape from haunting memories...someone who didn't know how to show it or how to recognize it; either that or she had simply forgotten how, given the fact that she'd reverted back to a childish state.

Kensei and Mashiro were polar opposites, but he found that they were indeed kindred spirits. Traumatized, hurt, and...and afraid. Afraid to have it all done all over again. Afraid that another hard blow would shatter them and end everything. It wasn't a good place to be, Kensei knew. He wondered if he and Mashiro would be able to get out of it together; if this was their chance, right here, right now, to find another alternative than living alone and hurting.

"Kensei?"

"Yeah?"

"The hospital will help you first, right?"

"Mashiro_"

"I want Kensei to get help first, even if he is a meanie face...He's still hurt worse than me."

"Look_"

"_Please_, Kensei?"

"Alright..."

"YAY!" Mashiro hugged him, oddly careful of his leg. Kensei chuckled quietly, hugging her in return.

"Yeah..." He murmured. "Now let's keep moving before we lose too much blood..."

"'Kay..."

They walked in silence for a while. "Kensei?" Mashiro spoke up again.

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

Kensei snorted, rolling his eyes. "Of course you are, Mashiro. Of course you are. We'll get something out of the vending machines for you."

"Thank you, Kensei!"

"Yup..."

**A/N: This is gonna' be my last update for a few days. I'm going to San Antonio, but I'll be back on the 25th and I'll continue to write then. I hope y'all like this chapter and I'd appreciate any reviews. XD Oh, and as for the whole "sexual abuse making her act out immaturely" bit, I know someone personally who's gone through it and it affected her that way; it's actually a very common reaction, especially if it happens when someone is really young and it repeats over time, or if it's someone the victim trusts. I just wanted to clear that up in case anyone was confused.**


	4. Leads

**Chapter 4: Leads**

Kensei limped back to his office from the hospital, Mashiro in tow. He would have to write a report and give any information, which wasn't much. Nnoitra Jirga. What a stupid name; stupid guy. _Man...I'm gonna find these f****** if it's the last d*** thing I do!_

Opening the door to the Flash Gods Incorporation (Yoruichi's pet name for the elite police), Kensei led Mashiro and Akina in. "OH MY GOD, KENSEI! WHERE THE F*** HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR THE LAST 24 HOURS AND YOUR D*** PHONE HAS BEEN GOING STRAIGHT TO F****** VOICE MAIL!" Kensei face palmed as he dodged a black, cat-shaped paperweight.

"Lisa, throw one of my cats again, and you'll be bald," Yoruichi smirked, sipping some coffee. "Now go pick it up and I'll let it slide just this once; provided it's not damaged."

"Hospital trip," Kensei muttered, standing at Yoruichi's desk. Her boyfriend, Kisuke Urahara, was standing with their two children, Ururu and Jinta Urahara. _She cares about Lisa throwing her d*** cats around but not about her two kids being exposed to profanity? What the h*** is this world coming to?_

"What happened?" Kisuke inquired curiously, eyes shining beneath the shadows his white and green striped hat provided.

"We were attacked. I know that one was named or nick named Wonderweiss and the other was Nnoitra Jirga. The third never said his name or who they were working for."

"Why didn't you call for back up?"

"I dunno'; maybe I was too busy trying to keep my client from being shot in the f****** head."

"So she was_"

"Jinta. Don't." Yoruichi shot the ginger kid a stern glare, shutting him up almost immediately. Her yellow eyes flit back to Kensei's honey ones. "What exactly happened?"

o0o

As Kensei recounted the whole story to the cat lady, Mashiro looked around, large eyes taking everything in seemingly at once. Cat Lady's office lived up to the nick name Mashiro had given to the dark skinned, yellow-eyed beauty. There were cat figurines and pictures everywhere. On the Cat Lady's desk, there was a picture of her with her arms around the blond man in the hat and around an even prettier young lady no older than 16; short, slightly messy black hair, dark eyes, and delicate pixie features. In front of the three older ones, there were the two children. Behind them, there was a large man-larger than Kensei even, with dark sunglasses and olive skin. It was a nice picture.

Akina buzzed softly, floating into the room. In her insect legs, she held 2 cups of coffee. _Wow! She finally managed to grab stuff!_ Mashiro's face broke into a broad grin. "Thanks Akina-chan!" Everyone turned and Mashiro held up the coffee. Kensei took one, nodding his thanks.

"Are you sure you need that?" The red haired boy asked as Mashiro took a sip. The coffee was sweet and smooth with just a bit of kick to it.

"Yes she does; caffeine settles her down because of her ADHD," Kensei informed the boy. "You're the one who doesn't need the coffee, so quit eyein' it."

"So. Nnoitra Jirga," the blond man muttered in a pondering tone. "I do believe I've heard that name before. Can you move over, dear?"

"Mmmhm." Cat Lady pushed her chair back, giving the blond man room. Mashiro watched, sipping her coffee, as the man typed rapidly on a computer.

"Ah. Nnoitra Jirga. Ooh, nasty character. He's actually in the Las Noches mafia, the same as that girl who wrecked your motorcycle, Kensei, Cirucci Sanderwicci."

"We still have her in custody, right?" Kensei asked, taking another swig of his own coffee.

"Yup!" Cat Lady nodded, taking a file out of her desk. "Cirucci Sanderwicci. Age nineteen, been in the mafia since she was thirteen. Her crimes include three assists in armed robbery, drug cartelling, and underage driving." Cat Lady turned to Hat Man, peering over his shoulder at the computer. "What info on Jirga?"

"Let's see...he murdered 3 men, 5 women, and one 12-year-old. Two accounts of rape against the same young woman, a certain Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. Seven accounts of armed robbery, and two reported stolen cars. He's twenty-three and joined the mafia at age nine."

"Does it have all the members of the mafia?" Kensei asked.

"It sure has a lot, but I'm pretty sure there's a few we don't know about," Hat Man turned back to the computer. "Let's see, Kaname Tousen, Tia Halibel; though she's one of the ones on our side; I'm sure that we can get information from her. Ulquiorra Schiffer and Grimmjow Jaegergaquez as well as Coyote Starrk and his daughter Lilynette. Hmm...that's interesting."

"What?" Mashiro piped up. Hat Man glanced at her, a slight, inviting smile playing at his lips.

"Two very interesting names have popped up. Gin Ichimaru and Sosuke Aizen. Gin is in a mental institution and Sosuke is supposed to be dead. It says here that he's been sighted right outside our very offices. Now that's a frightening thought."

"But..." Kensei's eyes widened. "That b******'s still alive?!" He thundered angrily. Mashiro looked at him with sad eyes and Akina buzzed around them, nuzzling the back of Kensei's shoulder.

"Kensei?" Mashiro questioned quietly.

He glanced at her, eyes filled with quiet rage; so unlike him. Kensei, like Mashiro herself, was not a quiet person when angry or aggrieved. Maybe a connection with his little brother? _He never said whether or not he knew who the driver was._

o0o

Sosuke Aizen listened to Kaname's report, deep in though. "So...Wonderweiss managed to shoot Kensei in the leg and stab Mashiro in the shoulder." Sosuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She was not to be harmed; whatsoever. We will have to wait until she is healed to bring her here."

"Yes sir," Kaname bowed, nodding. "I will bring word to the rest."

"One more thing."

"Sir."

"Has Gin Ichimaru been eliminated yet?"

"Last I heard, sir, Cirucci indeed shot him to death."

"And yet there are no murders on her record."

"Perhaps they never found him; either that or Cirucci neglected to tell us the entire truth."

"See that Ulquiorra investigates the matter; thoroughly. If Cirucci failed us, then may God have mercy on her soul, because that will be to whom she will go to." Sosuke neglected to hide the menace lurking in his voice as he sat in his office chair.

"Yes sir. I shall take my leave, now."

Sosuke nodded, brooding as Kaname left. _Mashiro defended herself against Wonderweiss's strike, however, from Kaname's report. Which means she does have some fight. So instead of targeting HER, target Kensei or the bee. I will have Szayel and Zommari observe them from a distance; see who will urge her to come to me most._

Sosuke stood, taking a picture of Mashiro from his desk. Her hair was slightly longer and wavier in the picture, instead of the short pixie cut she had now. She wore the black and white dress of a princess of Seiretei; not the jumpsuit she currently wore. She still had the pink scarf and orange goggles, though; Sosuke wondered why before judging that her childish logic was irrevelent.

_I will have you, Mashiro Kuna. You will bring me to rule over Seiretei._ His dark, bespectacled brown eyes wandered over the willowy frame betrayed by the dress. _Among other things._

o0o

The days passed and Kensei and Mashiro slowly recovered. They also became closer, despite Kensei's efforts to remain distant. He just couldn't prevent himself from caring for her; anyone else would've driven him mad and he would've wanted them the f*** out of his d*** house.

But soon Kensei began walking, jogging, and running again as his leg wound healed. Mashiro often joined him, happy to bicker with him as they went, and Akina happy to buzz along behind. Things like that began to become normal. Kensei trained Mashiro in hand-to-hand combat while he trained Akina to headbutt and strike with something other than her stinger. He helped the bee develop muscles to carry heavier loads than that of coffee.

Kensei looked up from the report he was writing to the door someone was knocking on. "I'LL GET IT!" Mashiro called from the kitchen, bouncing to the door happily. Kensei stood to go with her in case it was someone who couldn't be trusted. Instead, it was Shinji, Hiyori, and Kensei's neighbor Hachi and his daughter Orihime.

"So this is Mashiro!" Shinji exclaimed cheerfully. Hiyori rolled her eyes, kicking her dumb blond of a husband in the shin.

"Don't make such a fuss, idiot," Muttered Kensei, opening the door wider for them all to come in. Orihime smiled brightly at Mashiro.

"I'm Orihime Inoue. This is my father, Hachigen, or Hachi, Ushoda."

"How come you have different names, then?" Mashiro asked innocently.

"Oi. Mashiro. Don't ask people questions like that_"

"Oh no, Kensei, it's fine." Hachi chuckled. "I adopted Orihime when she lost her older brother, Sora."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Mashiro replied.

"It's okay." Orihime smiled brightly. "I'll see him again one day; he's in a much better place now, because this was only our temporary home, you see."

Mashiro nodded. "Oh..does that mean I'll see my family again?"

"Uh-huh!" Orihime nodded brightly and Mashiro smiled again. Kensei chuckled quietly, his eyes softening.

"So still pissed about the job?" Shinji smirked, elbowing Kensei in the ribs.

"Shut up Hirako..." Kensei snapped. But he knew that Shinji was right; Kensei was grateful for the job.

"Oh please. You're following in my footsteps. I hear wedding bells already."

"No the f*** you don't!"

"Oh I do," Hiyori smirked, lounging on Kensei's couch, crossing her arms. "Despite all your b******* and moaning old man, you'll be just like Shinji and me."

"I'm younger than your husband, so I don't see why you're calling me old, Snaggle Tooth," Kensei snarled.

"Don't change the subject. Grow a pair of balls and ask her out already."

"Shut up; what do you know?"

"Lot's. You love her, she loves you, you'll be f*** buddies, and then marry and batta' bing batta' boom, you'll have little Kensei terrors running around killing innocent people and I'll be watching, laughing my skinny but pert *** off, and eating popcorn."

"F*** off."

"As you wish." To Kensei's horror, Hiyori tackled Shinji, grinding against him as she shoved her tongue down his throat.

"**_TAKE THAT S*** OUT OF MY F****** HOUSE, D*****!_**" Kensei roared, separating them and throwing them out the front door.

"Oh dear..." Hachi murmured, watching the scene unfold before him and listening to Hiyori's cackling.

"EEEEWWW! THEY WERE MAKING OUT IN PUBLIC!" Mashiro shrieked. "DIRTY PERVERTS!"

"_NOT AS DIRTY AS WHAT KENSEI THINKS WHEN HE SEES YOU!_" Hiyori's laughter rang even louder.

"D***** SHUT THE F*** UP!" But Shinji and Hiyori ignored him as they rolled around on the ground, laughing their sorry, skinny ***** off. Kensei sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I suppose it's time for Orihime and me to go. It was very nice meeting you, Mashiro-chan."

"I hope we'll be good friends," Orihime smiled brightly."

"Yeah...nice meeting you two too!" Mashiro giggled as they walked away. Kensei closed the door behind them, banging his head on it. Well f***...

"Kensei?"

"Yeah, Mashiro?"

"Do you love me?"

_How to answer that?_ Kensei turned to look at her. "Well...I mean..."

Mashiro hugged him. "It's okay if you don't. I know I'm hard to love; hard to deal with. Kensei was really my first human friend...so I don't mind if you don't love me back. I won't blame_"

Kensei interrupted her with a quick kiss. "You talk too much, d*****. Of course I love you; you're an annoying bug eyed b**** who shouldn't be with anyone but me."

Mashiro giggled brightly, nuzzling his chest. "And Kensei-meanie is a dirty old man who should_ only_ belong to Mashiro!"

"Yeah..." Kensei chuckled, cupping her delicate cheek in his massive, calloused hand. He kissed Mashiro's forehead. "Yeah...So...even when this is all over...I won't leave your side so long as you won't leave mine."

"Promise?"

"_Promise._"

**A/N: Okay, so I came back from San Antonio Monday, but I slept most of the time because we left at like 6 pm and didn't arrive at the band hall until 5:30 am. I spent most of the ride with my legs at awkward angles trying to sleep lol; charter buses are really comfortable...until you want to sleep and lay down. And I would've updated earlier today, but I was gone until like 10:30. Busy, lol. **

** But the trip was fun because I WENT TO SIX FLAGS! The Superman was my absolute favorite ride there and I went to a restaurant where there was this dude dressed up as Mario and he was a fan of BLEACH! His favorite character is Renji, which is my favorite male character! Hahahahaha! I was soooo happy! Except for the fact I couldn't find any Bleach merchandise and it made me MAD!**

** Anyway, I digress. About the story, I know that Mashiro doesn't like Orihime because she's jealous when Orihime and Hachi become friends, but I thought they'd click in a different environment given their personalities are actually somewhat similar. Also, I tried to keep the confessions in character, I apologize if I didn't. And I would've finished this yesterday, but I had to get a late night shower because I'd be getting up early to do stuff for prom and yada yada end of life drama. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter because I enjoyed writing it (Though I'm sorry the actual chapter is so short...) . Over and out, good night all~**


	5. The Plot Thickens

**Chapter 5: The Plot Thickens**

"Mashiro." She only snuggled closer to his chest, deep in sleep. She shouldn't even be tired; they didn't do anything last night. Kensei's eyebrow twitched. "_Mashiiiiiiro..._" He tried agan. No answer except for her gripping his shirt tighter. "D***** WOMAN WAKE UP!"

Mashiro opened her eyes lazily, giggling and pecking his nose. "Silly Kensei! I was awake the whole time!" She sat up, stretching languidly.

"Then why the f*** didn't you answer?!"

"Because I wanted to see what you'd do." Mashiro got up, skipping to the closet and grabbing one of her jump suits and stepping in the bathroom to change. Akina buzzed from the foot of the bed.

"What?" Kensei asked. "She's the crazy one!"

"Kensei meanie! I'm not the crazy one! You are!"

"Says the lady in the jumpsuit, orange goggles, and pink scarf? I mean, come on, Mashiro, you have a beezilla, no offense, Akina, as a f****** pet!"

"She's your pet now too."

"What? I didn't agree to that!"

"You're dating me, aren't you? And you don't have a pet, so I'm sharing mine!"

"What if I got a German shepard?" Which he was already planning to do today; a guard dog to help with the mafia jack *****."

"A DOGGIE! YAY!" The bathroom door opened and Mashiro glomped him. He caught her, rolling his eyes and chuckling. "Akina and I love dogs!"

"Okay, okay. We're getting one..."

"Can we have a girl?!"

"Are you kidding?! I'm surrounded by estrogen! Both you and Akina are girls; I need a guy around!"

Mashiro giggled cheerfully, kissing Kensei's cheek. "I don't think animals have the same level of estrogen or testosterone as we do..."

"I don't care! Either way, this is too feminine!"

Mashiro giggled even harder, pulling away and taking Kensei's hand. "Come on, Kensei!" She drags him out of the room, out of the house. Akina buzzes along, having locked the door behind them. Kensei laughed, shaking his head.

_Mashiro, you're just too much..._He wrapped his arm around her, trapping her against his body, giving her a noogie with his free hand. She squeals in laughter, fighting to get free, but Kensei doesn't let her loose, smirking as he leans close to her ear. "You know...that loud mouth of yours is gonna' get you into trouble one day."

"Oh hush...Kensei...put me...DOWN!" Mashiro kicked her feet, but Kensei knew that she was just playing along. He picked her up completely, spinning her around, and throwing her over his shoulder. She beat his back, giggling. "_Kenseeeeeeeeeeiiiiiii_!" She crooned in a mock whine.

Kensei snorted. "And if you do what you did all those weeks ago, there will be consequences..."

"Don't tempt me, meanie..." Mashiro pouted, a mischevious light in her chocholate eyes.

Kensei smirked as Akina buzzed warningly. "We wouldn't keep you up, Akina!" Mashiro protested. Kensei busted out laughing, nearly dropping Mashiro. The way she said it was just so innocent! _As if we weren't talking about sex! D***, this girl..._

As they near the dog shelter, Kensei puts Mashiro down. "Okay. You can pick the shepard, but it has to be a boy. I think that's a fair compromise...even though this was my idea."

"YAY! Thank you, Kensei!" Mashiro pecked his lips and he pecked hers, shaking his head as she scampered off into the store. Akina buzzed contentedly, drifting lazily. Kensei gave her an awkward pat on the back; where her fuzz was. She nuzzled his shoulder and face. Maybe the bugzilla wasn't a bad thing after all. He could almost see the appeal that Mashiro saw.

As he walked into the dog shelter, Mashiro already had her arms around a large dog that looked like a german shepard, but had a little husky and pit bull in it. Good mix, though. All are loyal dogs; this would make a great guard dog... It was grey, with a few black and tawny patches. It had the bright, pale blue eyes of a husky.

"His name is Captain!" Mashiro called, nuzzling the dog's neck. Akina flew over to inspect him, buzzing quietly. "Captain" took a whiff of her scent, then drug his large tongue over the bee's face. Akina blinked once. Twice. She nuzzled the dog's cheek. Mashiro smiled brightly.

"Alright." Kensei took out his wallet, going over to the cash register. The cashier held up her hand.

"They were gonna' put that one down today. I'm glad you came along." She smiled, Her large violet eyes shining in relief. "I'll let you take him home for free; he really likes you. He'll protect you against anything."

"Thanks," Kensei mumbled.

"Thanks Miss Kuchiki!" Mashiro bubbled cheerfully. The girl nodded and the group of four left the shelter. Kensei's phone rang, and he picked it up. "Yo."

"Director Shihoin called me and told me to tell you to follow up on that lead on Gin Ichimaru. He's in room 204 at the Insane Institution for Geniuses," Shinji informed him.

"Gin's a genius?" Kensei scoffed.

"Yeah, he's a genius!" Shinji exclaimed. "He's much more dangerous than any of the other mafia members, Kensei. He's an assassin."

o0o

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez crouched in the bushes, listening to this news. _So the grinning f***** really is alive._ Next to him sat Zommari, who may or may not have heard the news of Gin's apparent survival of Cirucci's 'assassination mission'.

"So he lives and Cirucci has failed," Zommari mused quietly, turning the phone-tapping thing that Szayel had given them off. Zomarri opened his vivid yellow eyes. "We need to get to Ichimaru before they do."

Grimmjow snorted, stretching languidly. "Hah. Good luck with that. We better move fast. He said room 204?"

"Yes. Let me take care of it, though."

"What?! Why?"

"Because you're an idiot who cares more about the fight than the mission."

"Oh come on!" Grimmjow growled angrily.

"The answer is no, Jaegerjaquez."

"Well d***..." Grimmjow muttered. _Oh well. I can contact that hot cat lady while he's getting his *** kicked by Mr. Creepy Cheshire..._

o0o

Kensei had sent Mashiro home with Captain and Akina. He knew that she could defend herself and that Captain and Akina would provide good back up for her. As he neared room 204, he heard disturbances and crashes. Grabbing his gun, he stealthily crept up to the room, kicking the door down.

A large black man turned his yellow eyes on him, brandishing a long, jagged blade. Gin Ichimaru smirked knowingly at Kensei, his slits undisturbed. "It's about time, Mr. officer sir," Gin crooned mockingly. "I was getting scared."

"Oi. Quit with the games!" Kensei snapped, hurredly blocking the black man's blade with his gun.

"I believe it is you who should quit with the games; lest you risk being killed."

"Shut the f*** up, Creeper." Kensei slammed his fist into the attacker's face, grabbing the sword and yanking it away before slamming his knee into the man's gut. Taking the attacker's wrist, Kensei flung him over his shoulder, slamming him on the ground and pinning him down, holding his gun to the culprit's head. "State your name!"

"Zomarri. I'll tell you nothing else."

"Fair enough." Kensei slammed the butt of his gun into Zomarri's head, handcuffing him. He turned to Gin. "Okay Ichimaru. Tell me what Aizen wants."

"Well, as you can see, he wants me dead." Gin cackled to himself, walking over to his desk, never opening his eyes wider than slits and never losing his insane grin. "Other than that? Now he'll want that Cirucci girl dead too. He wants you and Akina out of the way so he can get to Mashiro."

"Why does he want her?"

"Oh, to be king of Seiretei. But once he's king of Seiretei, he won't stop there. You know, by law, Seiretei also rules over Rugonkai and Aizen will retrieve the ancient scroll for that. He'll use the hogyoku to take over Hueco Mundo. He's even more insane than I am!" Gin chuckled, bustling about in his desk drawers.

"The hogyoku?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's a bombe of sorts. He's got lots. If you're ever at the base, they're small and kind of bluish purple. Throw them into water; that will neutralize the poison without killing anybody. Oh, and you're a target by the way."

"Huh?"

"Oh, you didn't think you would be?" Gin laughed again, turning to him and leaning against the desk. "Of course you would be a target, Mr. Officer, sir. I've been watching through my little brother, Izuru. He told me that Mashiro could defend herself."

"Yeah..._and_?"

"Mmmhmmmm." Gin nodded sagely. Though Kensei wondered how 'sagely' one can be when a grin never left their face and they never opened their eyes. "You see, if Izuru knows that Mashiro can defend herself, than you can bet your ninnies that Sosuke does! And if I'm correct, you and Mashiro have a little somethin' somethin' goin' on, dontcha'!"

"I can take care of myself."

"Oh no doubt, no doubt, my large friend. I don't doubt that at all. But I'm simply passing on a warning." Gin shrugged, pulling something from the drawer. "Give this to Mashiro, will you? Aizen stole it a while back and I stole it from him when I defected." Gin tossed Kensei an intricate, silver locket. It fell open in his hand and Mashiro stood with her parents, holding a smaller Akina, smiling brightly.

"Uh...thanks..." Kensei muttered, closing the locket.

"You know...she'll have to leave eventually."

"Huh?"

"Mashiro. She'll have to leave eventually to take her rightful place as queen of Seiretei. You'll have to make a choice. Break rules to go with her or," Kensei's breath hitched in his throat. "Stay here and lose the only woman you've ever loved."

o0o

"Kensei! You're back! You took so long!" Kensei grunted as a blur of green, white, orange, and pink zoomed towards him. Kensei caught Mashiro as she glomped him. Gin's words echoed hauntingly in Kensei's mind. _Break the rules and go with her or stay here and lose the only woman you've ever loved_.

"Yeah. Gin told me a lot..." Kensei repeats it all to her, only leaving out the last part. It wasn't time for that yet...to tell her now would seem nothing short of completely and utterly wrong. _Break the rules and go with her or stay here and lose the only woman you've ever loved._ Kensei mentally shook himself.

"Kensei?" Mashiro sensed something was wrong.

"I...I'm fine. I need to write the report. Shinji's already got the Zomarri guy in custody." Kensei strode to his office, chuckling as Captain followed him. He sat down at his desk, beginning his work. It was going to take a long time to piece all the parts together; time Kensei may not have.

o0o

"So Zomarri failed in killing Gin," Aizen mused at Grimmjow's report. "Kensei Muguruma is stronger than I first thought."

"Yeah. Wasn't much of a scuffle," Grimmjow shrugged. "Kensei kicked his ***."

"Good. Though we must dispose of Gin and Cirucci."

"Good luck. They'll have cops all up our *****..." Grimjow snorted.

"We'll have Kaname take in Kensei; send Barrigan, Wonderweiss, Szayel, Yammy, Luppi, and Tesra with him."

Grimmjow bowed. "As you wish." After delivering the message, he met up with the other allies, Halibel, Starrk, Lilynette, and Ulquiorra.

"He hasn't sent us on missions in a while," Stark yawned. "No big loss."

Halibel rolled her eyes, smacking the back of his head. "Fool. That means he suspects something. Our lives could be in danger; never let your guard down!"

"Why not just desert?" Lilynette asked. "Like Gin did."

"Doing something so reckless would only confirm Master Aizen's suspicions."

"Coming from the dude who goes off to see that chic with the big *** boobs every weekend...what's her name? Oreo?" Grimmjow taunted.

"It's Orihime, dumb ***. It's not hard to remember," Lilynette snorted, crossing her arms. Starrk glanced down at her, hands in his pockets.

"You only remember that because she gave you candy when you accompanied Ulquiorra to try and crash their date."

"Oh come on. Either way!"

"Enough!" Halibel hissed, crossing her arms and silencing the bickering with a harsh, cold glare. The bickering parties fell silent. "If Aizen were to find us out, we would be no more!"

Everyone nodded, fully alert. "Once Aizen is brought down, everything will crumble. We will be free," Halibel sighed. "We all had our reasons for joining; we all made the same mistake. This is our chance to make it right. We can't afford to bicker when we are so close to the brink of destruction."

o0o

Kensei woke up, moonlight on his face, feeling Mashiro snuggle against his back, her back to his. Gently, he turned over, careful not to wake her. He gazed upon her sleeping form; nightshirt twisted around her body, features relaxed, a tiny, contented smile on her delicate lips. He wondered what she was dreaming about, a smile touching his own lips.

Brushing her hair out of her face, he stroked her cheek, cherishing the moment; hoping that this wouldn't be one of the last that they'd share. _Break the rules and go with her or stay here and lose the only woman you've ever loved._ Those words...Every time they repeated, the weight on Kensei's chest grew heavier. _How can I leave her? But I can't ask her to break the rules for me. She needs to come to that on her own. It's her throne; her life._

Kensei clung to her waist, his chin on her shoulder and neck. He didn't want her to go. He didn't want her to leave him, but it wasn't about him. It wasn't even completely about her. It was about an entire country. Kensei couldn't afford to be selfish..._Break the rules and go with her or stay here and lose the only woman you've ever loved._

Kensei kissed Mashiro's temple, then her cheek. He pecked her lips, running his fingers through her short, green hair. The woman he'd come to love. The woman that he would have to let go soon. _D*** you, Aizen...how could you hurt such a beautiful person? If you hadn't, I'd never have to go through this__

As if guessing his thoughts, Mashiro began to sing. "_If I never knew you~If I never felt this love~I would have no inkling of~How precious life could be__"

"Mashiro..." Kensei murmured, not realizing that she was awake. She smiled up at him, rolling over and hugging him tightly, nuzzling his shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking...About when I leave to take my throne." Mashiro sniffled, voice cracking. "Kensei...please...come with me...I'm begging you. I don't care about the rules! I want my Kensei meanie! I want my Kensei! If a queen can't have love, she can't rule her kingdom! Because...if a queen is broken hearted, her kingdom will be broken hearted with her because she wouldn't be able to give her all like she was born to do! But Kensei...Kensei, I need you! And you need me!" Mashiro looked up at him with those big eyes of her, desperation clouding them.

"Yeah. Yeah..." Kensei laughed in relief. "Yeah...We'll get married, and...and have little princes and princesses and...and the kingdom will love them; even though their father was from Rugonkai. You got that? Don't you _dare_ believe anything else!"

"Okay Kensei!" Mashiro threw her arms around him. "Okay!"

"I love you, Bug Eyes."

"I love you too, Meanie Pervert."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one. I think I'm going to try and make this into one of my longer stories, Idk yet. This one seems to have a lot of success though and that really makes me happy. CX Also, I don't own Pocohauntas or "****_If I Never Knew You_****"**


	6. Captured

**Chapter 6: Captured**

Mashiro ran down the hall. She'd heard something. It was early in the morning and Kensei was in the shower. A large man with dark olive skin and red side burns met her. He had little eyes and was overall really, really ugly.

"Oi Minx. Where the f*** is your boy_"

Mashiro jumped up, kicking him in the face, grabbing a base ball bat from by the couch and smashing it against Yammy's head. A young blond man broke through the window only to be met in the face with the bat and kneed in the balls.

The ugly man tried to take the bat from Mashiro from behind, but she slammed him in the face with a bicycle kick that any football player would be proud of. **(For those of you who do not know, I mean soccer, not American football; Everywhere else in the world, Soccer is called football. Just wanted to clear that up lol.)**

Mashiro dropped to the ground, sweeping her leg under Yammy's feet, sending him crashing to the floor and beating him sensless with the baseball bat. She turned her attention to crashes up the hall. Kensei! Captain was barking and she could hear Akina buzzing, even from across the appartment.

"KENSEI!" She yelled, sprinting through the hallway, only to have someone wrap their arm around her waist and slam her against the wall. She looked into the eyes of an older, but rather muscular, stocky man with his jaw set in a stern manner as he tried to bring a rag to her face. She grabbed his wrist, connecting her knee with his face.

Setting that foot on his shoulder, she brought her other leg to kick him in the chest, keeping her grip on his wrist. There was a loud, sickening pop as she kicked him away and he grunted in pain. Mashiro grabbed the baseball bat, wielding it almost like a sword and brought it down on the older man's head in an artful arc that ended with a vicious crack.

Not giving the downed elder another thought, Mashiro tore through the hallway, kicking the door down. Kensei was fighting-yes, naked-with a dark man while a pale man with pink hair was tazering him. As big as he was, Kensei was soaking wet and electrocution that should have been killing him was taking its toll.

Captain was keeping the boy that had shot Kensei and stabbed Mashiro occupied. Another, smaller man-flat chested woman-thing was grappling with Akina. Mashiro tackled the pink haired man off of Kensei, but another shot from the tazer finally did Kensei in.

"KENSEI!" She screamed, getting off of the pink haired man and kneeling beside Kensei, running her hands over the burns caused from the tazer's barbs. Suddenly, she was jerked up and she dropped the base ball bat as she was slammed and pinned against the shower wall. She struggled, kicking and screaming, trying to break free. She bit the shoulder of the dark man holding her against the wall, only to have her wrists pinned above her head as he pressed into a pressure point on her leg with the other hand. She cried out in pain, kicking him with her other leg. He fell in the water, the liquid from the showerhead clouding both of their eyes.

"I do not want to use force. Szayel. Get the target out of here." The dark man shot at Akina, who had just headbutted the man-woman with no boobs-thing between his/her legs. The bullet missed Akina and she headbutted Tousen in the face. He fell back and Mashiro tackled the pink haired "Szayel", who was attempting to drag Kensei away. She slammed her fists into his face, screaming at him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"Mashiro...Look out..." She turned as Kensei's croak reached her ears, only to have something dark olive connect with her face. Vaguely, Mashiro felt herself being picked up by her throat before she was flying...

o0o

Akina let out a furious buzz seeing her mistress crunch against the wall of the hallway and sink to the ground. With a feral beat of her sopping wings, her anger gave her strength as she zoomed towards the large man, sinking her stinger deep into her chest.

Akina keened as the nerves tore and her stinger disconnected. The large man stumbled back, choking as blood gushed from around where the stinger was embedded in his large chest. Akina slowly crawled over to her mistress, her Mashiro as she felt the nutrients seeping from her body.

Her already limited vision wavered and she collapsed against her Mashiro's chest; where she'd always rested...all her life. The only coherrent thought she ever had formed in Akina's mind. _What a good way to die...protecting the one who always protected me..._

Akina died listening to the most beautiful sound in the world to her; Mashiro's heartbeat.

o0o

"Someone help Yammy!" Tousen staggered to his feet, listening to the chaos. He didn't know what hit him, but it hit hard. The woman was hard enough to deal with; she was unpredictable. And the force that had slammed into him...was it...buzzing?

"What happened to Yammy?"

"That bee thing stung him! He's all pale and veins are popping out!" Luppi reported. "Get off of me Wonderweiss!"

"Did...you say a bee?"

"Yeah man, a f****** bee!" Luppi screamed rather hysterically for a 14-year-old boy. Then again, he was late on puberty... _He sounds like that Justin Bieber fellow from America...It's giving me a head ache..._

"I should like to observe it," Szayel mused weakly from somewhere in front of Tousen. The blind man estimated it to be about two feet in front of him, considering the soundwaves he picked up.

"No. Leave the bee with her. It would be injust to take something that cared so much for her. Aizen would not be happy; besides. It leaves a message. Come, gather the others, and we'll have them help carry Yammy to Aizen and see if we don't have something that will help him."

Tousen found Kensei, hefting the large man over his own back. It was somewhat awkward, carrying such a large, wet, naked man over his shoulders, but Tousen would do what he had to to please Aizen.

o0o

Things came back to Mashiro slowly. She could hear Captain's whining as he sniffed at her hair, licking her cheeks. She felt something still and cold against her body, feeling how wide and big it was, she gasped, recognizing Akina.

Mashiro jolted awake with a cry of grief, inspecting the loyal friend she'd had for so many years. A thin trail of slowly drying blood leaked where Akina's stinger used to be and Mashiro wailed, burying her face into the fuzz on Akina's back. "_AKINAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

Captain whimpered, and Mashiro remembered Kensei. Gasping, she ran to the bathroom, finding blood, but no Kensei. He was gone. Panicking, with tears rolling down her face, she kissed Akina's head one more time, before putting a leash on Captain and running out the door with him. She'd have to bury Akina later, as much as the thought of leaving the bee's body alone in the house pained her.

_Akina's already dead. But Kensei may not be...Oh please, Kensei...please be alive!_ Mashiro prayed as she ran to the jail. She didn't have time to contact Yoruichi. How long would it take for everyone to go through all the systems and stuff? In crime shows, the police were always on time in the moment of truth, but this wasn't a crime show. This was real life and she couldn't let Kensei lose his by trying to follow procedure.

Mashiro didn't want to deal with all the warrens, so she decided she'd be in and out. Going around the back, she ducked and dodged out of the notice of the guards before running towards the prison yard. _That girl's picture! Cirucci Sanderwichi I think it was..._

Mashiro ducked under the bush by the fence. "_Psst!_" She whispered, tugging on Cirucci's orange jump suit. The purple haired woman started, turning a glare on the hidden Mashiro.

"Don't people usually break _out_ of jails?" Cirucci sneered.

"Look, I don't have much time, _okay_? Where is your hideout?"

"_Why_ should I tell _you_?" Cirucci huffed, crossing her arms. Mashiro narrowed her eyes. _I don't have time for this s***_.

"Because you're dead anyway for not killing Gin. At least if I bring them down, then you could live!" _That's it! While I'm saving Kensei, I can call the police and they can storm the place while I get Kensei out!_

Cirucci glanced back at Mashiro, appearing to mull it over. "Okay, you know that place that fixes all those wierd concoctions for meals? Something like Ran Chan Matsi?"

"Oh yeah, ran by that busty woman, Rangiku Matsumoto...Orihime and I go there from time to time. Orihime actually works there."

"Yeah, her. Okay, right across the street, there's an old shambled building where people used to illegally sell guns and ammunition. It was torn down 3 years ago. But under that there's a system of tunnels; the way it's built is kind of hard to explain, but it's almos like a castle. Everyone there are immigrants from Las Noches, which is on the other side of the Hueco River. Anyway, that's where the Las Noches Mafia is hiding; who would expect a country to move its mafia into another country?"

"Okay. Thanks Cirucci. Bye."

"Don't forget."

"I won't."

Mashiro hurried back out of the jail, grabbing Captain's leash and hurriedly making her way over to Ran Chan Matsi. _Here I come, Kensei. You better be ready for me because I'm busting you out!_

o0o

His whole body was sore. Sure, he'd been tazered before, but not 5 times in a row while he was in the shower. That was a first. Kensei noticed that he was dressed in a white robe that looked and felt like it could fit Mashiro.

_Mashiro! What did they do to her?_! Kensei struggled, seeing he was tied to a chair. Oh, well that's a classic, isn't it. He rolled his eyes. Why was it always chairs? Grumbling, Kensei looked for anything that might help his case. Across the room, there was some rubble; broken glass and such. _Haha, suckers!_

Kensei threw his weight to the right, and kept throwing it until he rolled over to the pile of rubble. Taking some glass in his toes, he sawed through the ropes on his ankles, then brought the glass up to his hands, which were tied in front of him. He took the glass, quickly working the ropes off his wrists and finishing the job.

Yanking a pole out of the rubble, Kensei looked around. No obvious door. But they had to have gotten him in here somehow. He looked up, seeing he was in a pit with smooth walls. Turning to the severed rope, he tied the ends together, tying a piece of glass at the end. If he threw it right, he could get it to stick. Hopefully, it would hold against his weight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kensei turned, seeing none other than Aizen himself.

"So you _are_ alive, mother f*****!" Kensei growled, tightening his grip on the pole. "What did you do to Mashiro?!"

"Your lover took quite the hit from Yammy, but she wasn't really harmed. She's probably on her way here now; just as I planned."

"She won't do anything for you."

"Oh, not for me, but she'd trade the whole world for you." Aizen chuckled darkly, taking off his glasses. "She's a selfish one, that Mashiro. She won't let what's hers be damaged or taken away from her go lightly. She'll come here, and once she sees your life on the line, she'll have to make a choice. Walk away and let you die, or come to me, and let you live. It's such a simple concept; child's play, really."

"I'll kill myself then!" Kensei shouted, grabbing a piece of glass.

"Oh? And cause her more pain? You see, Kensei, her bee is already dead. Must she lose you too?"

"She'll lose me either way!"

"But you'll still be alive."

"And she'll be forced to stay with a f***** like you! I'd rather die than see that happen."

"Have it your way. Szayel!"

A pink haired man came out of the shadows, pressing a button. Iron claws sprang from the ground beneath Kensei's feet, throwing him up in the air and clamping down on his wrists and ankles. Kensei dropped the pole and glass, the latter cutting his palm as it fell.

The silver haired detective glared at Aizen, the man who had caused him, and was still causing him, so much grief. "Do you hate me, Agent Muguruma?" Aizen teased, a knowing smirk on his face. "Do you want to kill me? Like I did your mother and brother?"

"Yeah-wait. My mother?"

"You really think she died of a broken heart? No, I was slowly poisoning her. She was a strong woman, Kensei, she could've pressed on. But with a little help from the poison in which my hogyoku are made of and she'd crumble into a grieving mess."

"I'LL KILL YOU, AIZEN! YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE F****** HANDS! LET ME DOWN AND FIGHT ME LIKE THE MAN YOU WISH YOU WERE, YA' FOUR-EYED PUSSY!"

"You always were a fighter, Agent Muguruma. If only that fighting spirit could protect those you love. You couldn't even protect your own family, Kensei. Do you really think you're good enough for Mashiro? Who needs someone to protect her from all the bad things in the world?"

"I'm better than you are, dip s***." Kensei spat, feeling a small grain of satisfaction that his glob of saliva landed right between Aizen's eyes. They narrowed and the first sign of loss of control flickered before dying away as Aizen wiped his face.

"She will be here soon. I suggest you prepare your good bye speech."

o0o

Mashiro watched from the top of the pit. They were holding Kensei, her Kensei captive, trying to get to her. She couldn't let him be hurt and she couldn't hurt him by going to Aizen to save her honey eyed hero's life.

Taking a running leap, Mashiro landed on Kensei's back, hanging on to his shoulders and wrapping her legs around his waist as she tried to work the claws that kept him immobolized.

"What the f-MASHIRO!" Kensei turned, trying to look at her. His golden eyes softened as he saw her. "Mashiro...get out of here."

"I won't leave you, Kensei! You promised that we'd get married and have lots of babies that our kingdom will love! Don't you dare try to back out on that promise, you meanie old man!"

"I'm not trying to back out! I just want you safe!"

"And you don't think I want you safe? You're _mine_, Kensei, whether you like it or _not, _and I'm never letting go! Now shush and let me concentrate! Captain's waiting for us."

"Okay, okay..." Kensei grumbled, but brightened when she kissed him on the cheek. Then she went back to work on the claws, managing to get one loose with a hair pin. "I've already called Yoruichi. While you and Aizen were talking...they're on their way."

"Why didn't you call them before?"

"Because I didn't want them showing up too late to save you."

"They wouldn't have to save me. I'd get out eventually."

"Well I'm saving you, Mr. Meanie Pants!" Mashiro stuck her tongue out indignantly at him.

He chuckled quietly. "Yeah...yeah, you are." A pause. "Thanks, Mashiro."

"You're welcome, Kensei."

She managed to get the second claw undone and began to climb down to work on the ones at his ankles, having to latch onto one of the poles to do so. Kensei grabbed a claw as she undid the first, and then the second ankle clasp.

Kensei swung himself to a claw, sliding down to the ground. "Come on, Mashiro!" He called. Mashiro looked down, her nerve suddenly fading. it was a long way down; much further than her jump to Kensei's back...and she wasn't jumping. She was sliding. What if she slipped?

"I'll catch you!" Kensei reassured her, as if he'd read her thoughts. "Just trust me!"

"Okay, Kensei!" Mashiro let go of the pole.

"DON'T LET GO COMPLETELY!" Kensei ran foward to catch her, falling to the ground, inadvertently rolling on top of her. He seethed, inches from her face. "D***** woman...what am I gonna' do with you?"

**A/N: Okay, not a long chapter, I know. Plus, it's on somewhat of a cliff hanger, and yes, I know in real life, most of this wouldn't be possible, but hey. What are fanfictions and stories and creativity for, am I right? So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please. Find it in your hearts to R&R? Please? CX**


	7. Love and War

**Chapter 7: Love and War**

Yoruichi sighed as she staked out the hideout. _Mashiro could've waited for us; it wouldn't have taken that long. But then again, we'd have to leave her as part of procedure, so I guess I can't blame her too much. But still. What an impatient little brat._

"On my signal," She whispered. "_NOW!_" The police force rushed forward, storming the place, only to find it in complete panic and disarray as Kaname Tousen tried to hold a struggling Mashiro only to be kicked in the balls as Kensei throws a shabby gang member over his shoulder and into the wall.

"ALRIGHT! HERE'S THE DEAL!" Yoruichi thundered in order to be heard over the chaos. "IF YOU FUCKERS DON'T COME QUIETLY, WE'LL USE FORCE! IF YOU DO, WE WON'T HAVE TO KILL YOU. YET." No one complied. _This will be interesting._

"About damn time! Where the fuck were you idiots?!" Kensei roared, slamming his arm into a drag queen mobster's throat.

"Your girlfriend decided she'd wait to call us!" Yoruichi snapped, glaring at Mashiro as the younger woman slammed her knee into Barrigan's face.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP US GET THIS DAMN PLACE UNDER CONTROL!" Kensei thundered, snatching a gun from another mobster and beginning to shoot.

"PUT THAT THING AWAY YOU TRIGGER HAPPY DUMB ASS!" Shinji shrieked as a bullet whizzed past his ear and shaved off some of his stupid hair.

"LAST WARNING!" She called. Still, no one stopped. Yoruichi smirked, pulling out her pistol and firing at any mobster that comes near.

In Rugonkai, whether the perp(s) had a gun or not, if they refused to comply, then police were by law, allowed to shoot. Few officers used tazers anymore; they weren't exactly effective against the high crime rate. The freer use of guns changed that, though; even if there was still the occasional mobbing. Other than that, the mob kept quiet and to themselves and most murderers were brought in quickly enough that no real ruckus or harm was caused.

"I love my job," Yoruichi smirked, firing at the next one, but stopping when her gun turned on a child that looked so much like her daughter, Ururu, that it broke her heart. Yoruichi's hand froze, then trembled. _The hell?!_

"I see you've encountered one of my robots." A smooth, deep masculine voice. Yoruichi whirled around with a glare, aiming her gun at none other than Sosuke Aizen.

"NO DAMNIT, THAT ONE'S MINE!" Kensei roared, shoving another mobster out of his way.

"KEEP YOUR HEAD ON STRAIGHT, MUGURUMA!" Yoruichi rebuked. "This isn't about you! This is about eliminating the threat as quickly and neatly as possi_"

Yoruichi choked as something pierced her side. The pain burned like fire and the cause as thick as…_a child's arm_. Yoruichi spat out blood, turning to see the Ururu robot, which had her hand wrist deep in Yoruichi's flesh. "H-how?"

"You see, Miss Shihoen? You may have been ahead in the Science and Research Department of Rugonkai, but you aren't the only one. You may have forgotten that Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Szayel Aparro grew up together. They were half-brothers, after all. Why shouldn't I possess the technology that the sub-government of Rugonkai does?"

"Bastard!" Kensei spat, fighting through the chaos in an attempt to reach Aizen.

"Am I?" Aizen chuckled, infuriatingly calm. Yoruichi cried out as Ururu ripped her hand from the dark woman's side; the latter collapsed, spitting up blood. "What gives Genryusai Yamamoto the right to believe that he is above us all in the fact that he possesses the weapons that a normal human being can't even _dream _of having. You think us all a fool?"

"I do." Yoruichi raised her head to see Mashiro kicking and bashing her way through the crowd, eyes full of a serious fire that a damaged young lady like her shouldn't even fathom, much less have ready in her arsenal. Even Aizen's eyes held a flicker of fear and doubt; if only a flicker.

Determined, Mashiro walked forward. "I think you are a fool, Sosuke Aizen, because you think that by conniving and killing, you can get whatever you want." She grabs a gun from a dead mobster, handing it to Kensei. "I think your time is very limited."

"I think I'll concur," Kensei muttered, firing the gun straight into Aizen's heart. There was an explosion and the building filled with a foul, bluish purple gas. "DAMNIT!" Kensei choked.

"Grab…the injured!" Yoruichi wheezed, not really meaning herself, but not objecting when two officers hoisted her up. "Hurry!"

The police sprinted and hobbled out of the mafia base, coughing and sputtering, beginning to grow weaker, their throats raw. Yoruichi fumbles with her ringing cellphone, relieved that it was her boyfriend calling. "Kisuke…antidote…to hyguoken…now…" The phone slipped from her lax grasp, shattering on the pavement. The last thing Yoruichi remembered was the greyish black surface speeding towards her face.

o0o

Things came back slowly at first. Shadows, shapes, blurs, colors, and finally people. Kensei was severely disoriented. He remembered seeing a police car, but that was it. Everything was gone from his memory.

Suddenly, his vision was enveloped in white as slender arms slid past his chiseled cheeks. Kensei wrapped his arms around the young woman he'd grown to love despite all previous doubts. "Mashiro…" He whispered.

"Stupid Kensei! Trying to get yourself killed like that!"

"Oi! You're the one who handed me the gun!"

"But you're the one who shot it, dummy!"

"Well he's dead, isn't he? That's all that matters right now! That and the fact that we're alive, okay?"

Mashiro nodded, and Kensei thought of something. "Did Yoruichi make it?"

"Yeah. She's alive and well. I heard Mr. Hat Man got her a new cat. The little red head boy says it was dumb to bring a cat into a hospital, but Ururu and Miss Crazy Cat Lady loved it."

Kensei laughed softly, shaking his head. He could totally see things going down like that. Good ole' Kisuke Urahara.

The hospital doors busted open and a sandal came flying for Kensei's face. He rolled his eyes, catching it and nailing Hiyori in _her_ face. "What do ya' want, Snaggles?" Kensei growled. "You're ruining the moment!"

A loud bark ensued and Captain skidded happily into the sterile room, barking like a maniac had a hold of him. He jumped into the hospital bed, licking Kensei's face joyfully, wagging his large tail and panting.

"He missed you," Mashiro giggled as Shinji and Hiyori closed the door behind them.

"Where's Bugzilla, then?" Immediately, Mashiro's face fell and she looked down at her soft, slender hands. Kensei sat up, looking the young, willowy woman over. "Shiro-chan?" He whispered.

"She…died…trying to protect us…" Mashiro whispered, sniffling. This is the first time Kensei really saw tears leak out. Mashiro whined, yelled, complained, and pouted, but she never cried for real. Not that he'd seen, anyway.

"I'm sorry, Mashiro…" Kensei murmured, pulling her into his arms. Shinji led Hiyori out while Captain followed them. Kensei rocked Mashiro, stroking her short, pixie hair.

She sniffled, gripping the hospital robe in her delicate fingers. Her shoulders shook. "Akina…was the last…thing my mother…gave to me before…sh-she died…Akina…was the f-first friend th-that I've ever h-had…" Mashiro sobbed, wrapping her arms around Kensei's shoulders, tears leaking out onto his chest. "It's…n-not f-fair!"

"I know…" Kensei whispered softly, rubbing her back. "I know." He could connect with Mashiro. He'd lost his family when he was young. Mashiro was mentally younger than Kensei had been, though sometimes she managed to break through that maturity wall, when it all came down to it, she was still a child in a woman's body. For the longest time, Akina had been the only thing she had to stay stable, and now the bee was gone. "I think Akina is one of those rare, special animals you'll meet again…She hasn't completely left you; just said 'see ya' next time around' for a while. Bet ya' your mom's thanking her for what a good job she's done protecting and loving you. So be thankful, 'kay?"

Mashiro nodded. "'Kay." She smiled again, wiping her tears away. "Okay…And I bet she and Shuuhei are playing too."

Kensei smiled softly, kissing her forehead. "Yeah…they're having loads of fun."

**A/N: I guess this won't be one of my longer stories then. Oh well lol. I hope you enjoyed, just stay tuned for the epilogue, 'kay? And I'm sorry it took longer than usual, but I was busy with a play production. Everything went good, even though I was only in one scene, I got to 'kill' one of my good friends and have him try to stab me with fake swords back stage and in the theatre director's class room. Good times, good times…Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and stay tuned for the epilogue. Please R&R. CX**


End file.
